


Mating Pit

by glowingembers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingembers/pseuds/glowingembers
Summary: The Starks are called to Kings landing at first over Jon Arryns failing health but as time passes and the Lannister betrayal is revealed more strange plans come out of the wood work. How will the Seven Kingdoms survive while all the high lords are in the capital? And what marriages are necessary to appease the country?CURRENTLY ON PAUSE WHILE I FINISH OTHER STORY





	1. Eddard

**"All members of the Stark House and all of their eligible offspring are ordered by decree of King Robert Baratheon, The first of his name to come down to the capital as fast as possible."**

At the bottom of the lovely scripted letter was Roberts crude signature.  A mixture of Flat lines and blots that Ned would recognize anywhere sitting beside the royal stamp. Ned rubbed his chin thoughtfully looking down from one letter to the other. "Ned, Jon Arryn has fallen ill. Hurry to Kingslanding!"

Lord stark did not know what to think of these two letters. If Jon had passed due to illness then Ned knew Robert would want him to take the job of 'Hand of the King'. But then why had Robbert asked for the whole Stark family? And why put emphasis on their eligibility? As long as Eddard sat there thinking in the night he couldn't get the pieces to make sense. He had no idea how long he had been sitting contemplating these puzzling letters when he heard the soft knock at the door.

"Father?" Ned looked up at the Stark features on the boy in front of him. There was worry in the boy's grey eyes that looked so much like his own.

"Come on in Jon. I know it’s late. I only need to speak with you for a moment." Jon nodded stepping in through the doorway to take the extra stool that sat by the little wooden desk. The white wolf that had followed him so far laid in the doorway knowing his place. Jon sat tensely his eyes traveled from Ghost to his fathers for just a moment before dropping into his lap.

Ned sighed looking at the boy that embodied the sadness and love of the past. He felt his walls weaken a little. "Jon I must ask a favour of you. I know you have been planning to go to the wall but I need to ask you to postpone that plan for just a moment."

Jon's head shot up shocked. "Did Robb tell you?"

Ned chuckled. "No. You are very much a Stark Jon even if not by name. When Brendon was hiding something he wouldn't meet anyones eyes either. I know you've been planning to go to wall since you could walk." He smiled proudly "It a strong choice Jon. A man of the night's Watch is an honourable position and they need good men like you."

"Then why can't I join?"

"You will Jon. I'm just asking you to wait. Your siblings and I have all been called to Kingslanding by the King."

Jon blinked coming to the understanding. "But there must always be a Stark at winterfell."

"Exactly" Ned nodded "and as I said before you are a Stark even if not by name. I require you to run Winterfell while we are gone."

Jon shifted uncomfortably "Are you sure about this father? Why would any of the Lords listen to me?"

"They will listen to you because I say so." Jon nodded looking down again. Ned reached out to Jons shoulder making him meet his eyes. "They will listen to you because you say so. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I do. Of course Father." They both smiled but the moment was interrupted by the man running in the door.

"My Lord. Another letter from the crown." Ned grabbed the scroll unravelling it quickly hoping it would clear up some of his confusion.

"The members of the Stark House are to send their ward of the Greyjoy house to the capital as fast as possible by decree of King Robert Baratheon." at the bottom another scratchy signature. Tossing aside ned looked up frustrated.

"Thats good Jon. Because you need to be ready tomorrow we will all be leaving by mid day and you will be in charge. Go get some sleep."

Ned slumped thinking over his white lie. He swore to himself one day he would be open and honest with that boy. Brendon was bull headed he would meet anyone's eyes no matter the circumstances. It was Lyanna who wouldn't meet anyones eyes when she was getting into trouble. But Ned couldn't find the strength to tell him that.


	2. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya Rides free along the kings road as her family travels south.

Chapter 2 Arya

The sun peaked through trees illuminating Arya’s path. She released her reins for just a moment to whip her hair from her face. Her braid had mostly fallen loose from the rushing of the wind. The riding party had split into two pieces. Her father and Robb had gone ahead with the front group leading the party. Her mother, Sansa and her other brothers were in the back group in the carriage that was slowing the party down. 

Arya had been stuck in the carriage on the first day but when Bran complained about the pain in his legs from all the riding she stole his horse leaving him to ride in the carriage. Even the front party hadn't been travailing fast enough for her. To keep herself interested she road in-between carrying messages exploring on her way. 

She could see the front party ahead of her as she reared up behind them. "On your left!" She hollered out. She rode off the side of the road through the mud to get around her father's bannermen. 

"Well they always did say she was half horse." She heard one of the men jest but she was too far past him to care.

Sitting back in her saddle she slowed and trotted up in between her brother and father. "Father! The carriage lost a wheel again. It should take them a half hour to fix it before they even can get on the road." 

“Of course” her father rolled his eyes. “I’m not sure Robert considered the impossibility that is ‘bring your family’ as well as ‘come as fast as you can.”. He gestured over Lord Glover to make a plan for camping up ahead.

“Arya!” Robb spouted his hand coming up to muffle his laughing. “You’re covered in mud.”

Looking down she saw the deep brown stain that had soaked her skirts through to her knees. She pouted at him gesturing to his boots. “So are you.” 

“The difference is these are riding boots and slacks. I can clean them! I highly doubt that skirt could ever come clean.” She glanced down at her skirt again. With every step the horse took more flicks of mud came up onto the hem.

She shrugged. She didn’t care much for the dress but when she looked over at her father she saw him giving her a cross look. “It’s not my fault! Mother took away all my pants. Do you think I chose to wear a stupid skirt?”

“It’s a good thing we shouldn’t be meeting with any high families for another day or two. We will have to find time to make you presentable.” He reached over tucking some hair behind her ear.

Lord Glover gave a hearty laugh. “You going to swap her out with another girl. Or just sew her into a dress long enough to get a betrothal. Then she will be their problem to deal with.”

All the other men chuckled at the look of horror on Arya’s face. “Never!” She called before kicking her horse into a gallop and taking off down the road.

She heard her father’s call saying not to get too far ahead and that they would be stopping soon for the night. The other men chortled over the wild child. The woods were loud with the sound of her hooves on the trail. Arya enjoyed the freedom of the path. All animals ran deep into the forest when she released a howl Nymeria could be proud of.

She gave another kick to the horse loving the speed when a rider came jutting out from the tree line. Her horse kicked up violently onto its hind legs releasing a fearful neigh. “Whow whow” Ayra yelled flattening herself to the horse's back. Wrapping the reign around her hands arya yanked trying to pull him back and regain control.

Jumping twice more the horse threw her from its back. The reins around her kept her latched to the horse's side yanking on her arm painfully. Not nearly as painful as the hooves kicking into her side. Finally detaching herself arya fell to the ground. Gasping painfully the air knocked out of her. Her horse took off but she heard the other rider calling for someone to chase it. She curled into a ball her face scraping on the dirt path while she heaved for breath. Finally propping herself onto one arm she look over at the new rider.

The man in front of her stared down at her with a sour pout on his conceited face. “What is wrong with you child? What girl rides full tilt down the kings road?” 

Arya propped herself up into a seated position feeling her cheeks burning. “What's wrong with me! What's wrong with you? What man comes dashing out straight across the road? Didn’t your father ever teach you how to ride a horse properly.”

The man spluttered blushing fiercely as a few more men came trotting out of the wood behind him chuckling at his expense. Arya recognized now that it was a hunting party. “Do you know who you are talking to?”

He had made a grandiose gesture of tilting his head back superiorly. Arya rolled her eyes turning away from him lifting herself off the ground. “I don’t care.”

He huffed insulted but was cut off by one of the older members of their riding party who had arya’s horse by the reins. “Oh Quite Edmure. Poor girl just got knocked from her horse.”

He stepped down walking her horse over to her side. He was a tall man whose face had grown into a permanent grimace over the years but his eyes were kind as he passed her the reins. “Not for lack of trying though. You gave the beast a good fight. Didn’t hurt you too badly did he?”

Arya looked down at the tatters and stains that covered the poor remains of her dress. “Just a couple of bruises. Nothing that will kill me sir.” She paused for a moment looking over the straight backed man infront of her. “Errr My lord.”

He chuckled at that. “No, just sir my Lady. Not often people mistake me for a Lord.”

She snorted back. “Not often people mistake me for a lady.”

“Aye I can see that. Whats a girl like yourself doing this far out on The King’s road all by herself.”

“I’m not by myself.”

“Oh no?”

Just as he spoke her riding party turned the corner. She watched her father call the party to a stop his eyes traveling over the scene in front of him. “Brynden, Edmure.” he said in greeting. Sighing he looked back down at her. “Arya.”


	3. Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catetyn takes care of her children and enjoys the company of her uncle and brother for the first time in years. Yet Robert leaves all of them confused.

Chapter 3 Catelyn

When the carriage had come to a stop Catelyn could tell their party had grown. She only had moments to register the presents of her brother and uncle when she and maester Luwin were swept away to check on Arya. Catelyn stood back allowing the master to do his work. He had lifted up the side of Arya’s small clothes to reveal the spots of dark purple bruising down her side. On her ribs Catelyn could make out the curve of the hoof blemishing her pale skin in dark red.

The Maester hummed and hawed to himself prodding gently at her battered swelling side. “It doesn’t look great. I believe that there is a cracked rib or two but there is not a lot I can do. A lot of green leafy vegetables and treating it gently and it should be gone in two or three moon cycles.” He turned to look back at her. “Be careful with the dresses you choose. Anything too tight might hurt and work against the healing.”

“Thank you, Maester.” she sighed considering the dresses they had travailed with. The plain grey one Arya had been wearing that day was probably the best option they had and it was stained and reduced to tatters. 

The master excused himself and Catelyn help Arya into her night clothes listening to her daughter as she fumed angrily spouting insults at her uncle while defending her riding skills. “They shouldn’t even allow him to be near a horse if he doesn’t have the skills to ride his own mare safely.”

Tucking the coarse woollen blanket around her gently She frowned her tone stern. “Arya your uncle is a very respectable gentleman. You do not want others to hear you speak so poorly of him.”

Arya’s gripped at the sheet her face scrunching up as she looked over at her mother. “But it’s true! And no one is going to believe me. Because I’m a girl everyone is going to say that it was my fault and my lack of skill on a horse and that’s just not true mother it’s not.” She rambled put emphasis on the word ‘my’ both times shaking her head. Catelyn smiled to herself. Her daughter was so wild she didn’t care what any other high lords though of her as a lady as long as they knew her strengths in all of these boys activities.

Catelyn kissed her forehead and wished her pleasant sleep. The sky was soft pinks and purples with the setting sun as she made to leave the tent. After checking the boy’s tent and wishing them good night she found the moon making its way high in the sky. Most of their riding party having already had their evening meal broke up into group chatting and laughing loudly enjoying each others company. Weaving her way through she made her way beside the large fire pit to where her son, husband, brother and uncle were talking.

Ned was the first to see her and cleared a spot for her to sit next to him. Edmure hopped up to hug her and her uncle was close behind. “My little cat” he hummed softly.

She smiled feeling her all tension melt away in her uncle's arms. “It’s so good to see you again.”

He smiled back before his eyes grew heavy with concern. “How your little one Cat. She put up quite a fight today.”

Sighing to herself she settled herself next to Ned seeing the same question sitting in his eyes. “She will be fine. Though the master suspects a rib or two may have been broken. I don’t believe she will make it onto a horse again before we reach King’s landing.”

Neds eyebrows furrowed with concern but he nodded in agreement. Robb and Brynden continued to look troubled but Edmure rolled his eye and huffed his nose up in the air. “I’m surprised you let the girl ride at all Cat, and a steed at that. You really should have seen this coming the poor child never had a chance.”

Catelyn raised an eyebrow surprised at her brother thinking back to what Arya had said but her husband beat her to it. “Arya is actually a very fine rider. She travels with our hunting parties and any other other riding groups whenever she can get the chance.” Eddard stated calmly.

“She’s one of the best riders we have. The men joke often that she's half horse.” Robb threw in with a smile. Edmure shifted in his chair rolling his eyes haughtily. Catelyn was sure he thought it made him look above it all, when really it reminded her of the way Rickon would shift to make it clear he was ignoring them if he didn’t understand what they were talking about. 

“I wouldn’t be bragging about that lad.” He coughed scornfully “It might let others think that none of you northerners understand how to control a beast.

“Oh shut it Edmure.” The blackfish snapped. “Any of the northern men in this camp could out ride you and none of the men in our riding party dashed out into the road today without warning.” He took a swing of his ale letting his nephew splutter and blush deeply.

“I heard a wolf if I was to give a warning it would have given the beast a chance to get away.”

Catelyn felt Ned perk up beside her at that. “Your party is wolf hunting?”

“Aye.” The blackfish nodded making a point of turning away from Edmure as he continued to pout. “That’s why we’re so far north. Darn beasts have continued attacking local herds. Not much we been able to do though. The lot of us have held up in this territory for a week and can’t find any of the bloody critters but Hoster sent us out to at least make the common folk feel safe.” 

Ned looked to robb and they both nodded in understanding before robb stood. Leaving to inform the rest of the camp. “Thank you for informing us. We are travelling with the children's pet wolves. They have been kept in cages as we’ve traveled but they have been let out in the evening to get exercise we will make sure keep a closer eye on them.”

“So it's true.” Edmure leaned in. “Each of the Stark children have a mighty direwolf as a pet.”

Catelyn felt herself give a tired laugh “Yes brother it's true! The direwolves are only more than a year old and they are as big as any hound although still clearly pups to look upon. They don’t like being separated from the children either. I know they would run beside the horses if we let them.” 

Edmure’s jaw dropped and The blackfish let out a hearty laugh. “Dear Seven Cat. I don’t know how you survive up in the north. Why is your whole brood on your way down to the capital anyways?”  


Catelyn felt Ned shrug beside her reaching out to rub her back. “King Robert has called us down.”

“All of you?” her brother asked “You couldn’t have left the children home?” 

“No” her husband frowned. Clearly still confused by the whole situation. “His order was very clear about that.”

Before anyone could speak again their attention was drawn to a new individual who came galloping into the edge of the camp. They could see Robb move right to the riders side share a few word and accept a note from the man side pouch. Robb turned and hurried toward where they were seated. “An urgent letter from grandfather.”

The blackfish snached the parchment and unfurlled it. Looking over it his brows raised in surprise. “Your father has sent us a letter he received from the king.”

Edmure took it for a moment looking equally confused before passing it to Ned. Catelyn read it over his shoulder. “All members of the Tully House and all of their eligible offspring are ordered by decree of King Robert Baratheon, The first of his name, to come down to the capital as fast as possible.” Below it Catelyn could see her father writing telling Edmure he was to ride to capital as fast as possible and explaining that he had already sent a letter explaining his illness and absence in the capital.

She looked up at Ned who glanced back at her with the utmost confusion on his face. What was Robert doing?


	4. Gendry

For a section of the castle right in the middle that was made to be hidden from onlookers this wing had a lot of sunshine in its little secluded court yard. The original use of the wing was for the hands family. After the remodelling and enlarging of the hands corders all families that came to the capital selected to stay there. It now house the eldest four bastards of Robert Baratheon. 

Gendry Waters had been the first to arrive after being swept away from his nice warm bed in his forge in the middle of the night. He had remained alone with no answers or company except for the delivery of food for two days until Mya Rivers arrived. Mya had a good five years on Gendry and was tough as nails. Only hours after Mya’s arrival the hand of the king arrived.

Jon Arryn was a stout man with white hair and a few missing teeth. Gendry guessed that in his youth he may have been considered quite attractive but now even as he tried to put on an air of power his complexion was very sickly.

The Hand sat at the large dining table the two of them had been provided and gestured for them to do the same. “I’m sure the two of you must have many questions.”

“You’ve got that right” Mya Snapped voicing what Gendry had been thinking.

Lord Arryn gave her a harsh disappointed glare that Gendry was glad he was not the reciprocant of, before continuing “I have a lot to tell you. If you let me speak uninterrupted I’m sure we will have more time for questions.”

Pausing slightly he looked between the two of them and took a deep breath before continuing. “I should start off by letting you know that the two of you are both the base born children of King Robert Baratheon. Over the next couple weeks more of your half siblings will be arriving at the castle and you will all be legitimized. You will all be sharing this wing of the castle until that happens.”

“Wait, wait” Mya cut him off her face twisted confused. Gendry had to give her credit she was much braver than him to interrupt the hand so quickly. “Children of King Robert! How many of us are there?”

Lord Arryn looked slightly put off and hummed like he didn’t really want to answer the question. “King Robert has seventeen children in total. It has been decided that any child of King Robert's under the age of ten years will be allowed to remain with their mothers until they come of age.”

Lord Arryn continued speaking about the lessons they would be receiving to prepare them for their new lives as royalty. Gendry's couldn’t really hear him with the thoughts whirling around in his head. After all these years of hating the non-present man that was his father. The man who left, abandoning his pregnant mother leaving him as good as orphaned at only four years old. That man was the king. The all powerful all wealthy king who had done nothing for him in all his life and was now expecting him to be a prince.

“No!” The sudden statement jarred Gendry from his thoughts. Looking over he saw Mya had her arms crossed and her face was set in a stubborn scowl. “I have no interest in being part of this royal charade. I have done quite well on my own. I have a job and people depending on me. I have no need for him.” she spat.

Standing from her chair she crossed her arms in front of her skirts. A little part of Gendry thought it was a shame she didn’t want to be royal she seemed like she would be good at it. “I am ready to be returned to the river lands.” 

Mya’s announcement would have been a very powerful exit had Lord Arryn not leaned back in his chair crossing his arms and staring her down. Under his gaze she started shifting uncomfortably losing her position of power. “Yes I’m sure the Thendrens butcher shop would be very sad to see you go. They would lose both a the subsidies the capital sends them every moons turn and a very hard worker. Or at least that's what their reports say.”

Jon looked from Mya, whose jaw had fallen open, to Gendry. “And I’m sure Tobho Mott will very much miss having you as an apprentice.”

“you… You were tracking us.” Gendry stuttered unable to find the right words.

“Of course.” His eyes softened looking almost lovingly toward them like a grandparent might. “You didn’t think we would just let Robert's children starve in the streets did you?”

They looked over at each other. Neither of them had clearly ever thought about it or the possibility that their was ever anyone out there looking out for them.

Jon finished of his explanation of the training that they would be receiving uninterrupted. Jon left him and Mya not long after that and they found themselves with nothing to say. Over the next couple of days they adapted to life in their little secluded part of the castle, with instructors flitting in and out. Jon Arryn showed up everyday to see how they were doing.

Gendry realized how much the lord really cared about how they were feeling the morning he woke up to find an anvil and a small forge being assembled in their personal courtyard. “Morning Gendry,” Lord Arryn called out. “I know it's not as nice as the smithy you are used to but hopefully it will make you feel a little more at home.”

Over the next week both Bella sand and Edric storm arrived and both reacted fairly well to their relocation being happy light minded people. Bella attempted to take up decorative needlework but being as large and strongly built as her siblings her fingers didn’t take to the delicate task well. 

“Ahh”she yelled out one day when she had stabbed her finger for the millionth time. They were all sitting out in the courtyard as she chucked the embroidery hoop that landed at Gendry's foot beside the forge. “Normally if something is upsetting me this much I would just threaten to stab it. But that's what I'm doing to that stupid stag and it's not helping.”

Edric gave a hearty chuckle at that. “You should just throw it out. The thing looks more like a pregnant goat anyways.”

Looking down Gendry could see what Edric meant. The hoofed creature embroidered on the hoop had too round of a belly and awkward straight horns to truly resemble the stag on the Baratheon crest. 

“Never.” Bella called out stubbornly standing to retrieve the piece. “Ours is the fury and I swear I will fury my way thru this.”

That only made Edric laugh again. “You know that doesn't make any sense right?”

“Oh leave her be.” Mya lifted a had from her book and swatted at him. “At least she is trying something new! What are you doing hmmm?” she raise an eyebrow at him.

The banter continued as Gendry turned back to the sword hilt he had been designing. It was interesting how quickly they had become so connected. Mya was very protective over all of them now and didn’t like when they harped on each other. Turning over the hilt in his hand he tilted it up and looked down the length of the blade for imperfections. As he look forward something caught his eye. A man. 

The man was tall and broad shouldered with a round belly and dark thick beard. His clothes were bright and looked soft but Gendry couldn’t appreciate them as the man had placed himself behind the door frame and wall in an attempt not to be seen. The small space did not help the large man hide. His blue eyes were fixated on the others and he hadn’t notice Gendry watching him. Gendry had a chance to look him over. He looked slightly nervous as he watched the three interacting. The expression was out of place for the large brightly dressed man's appearance.

When the man’s eyes wandered back to him his eyes met Gendry’s. They stared at each other for a full minute before the man backed away from the doorway and disappeared from sight. 

“Hey Gendry!” Mya called over to him. “You alright.”

“Yeah” Edric chimed in. “You looked like you've seen a ghost.”

Gendry shrugged at them and turned back to his work. It might not have been a ghost but Gendry felt very certain he had just see the mighty King Robert Baratheon watching them and also looking very scared.


End file.
